


Outside

by Chericola



Category: Charlie Bone Universe - Jenny Nimmo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chericola/pseuds/Chericola
Summary: Mr Pilgrim tries going outside at Bloor's Academy.





	Outside

On one summer day, the piano teacher decided to explore the Academy grounds. He hadn’t been outside for as long as he could remember and something inside of him compelled him to go. The sky was the most beautiful blue, and the grass and trees were an enthralling green. He wanted to take the chance to be part of that mesmerising world.

Stepping outside was as wonderful and freeing as he thought it would be. He wandered around the Academy grounds, gazing at the trees, the greenery and the strange ruins. Once he even saw a majestic red-and-gold tree in the corner of his eye, though it was gone when he turned to get a good look at it. 

After a short while, one of the Bloors’ staff found him, and he was ushered back inside the building. Instead of taking him back up to the Music Tower, they brought him to an office in the west wing. Dr Bloor and his hypnotist son were in there, and they didn’t look happy at all. 

Dr Bloor fixed him with his cold gaze and said, ‘It’s not safe for you outside. It would be better if you stay indoors.’

He frowned. ‘Why?’ Surely walking around the grounds wouldn’t harm him. What was the danger in it?

‘It’s not safe,’ Dr Bloor repeated. ‘That is all you need to know.’

‘But—’

The young hypnotist snapped, ‘Look at me!’ He looked, drawn to those coal-black eyes. The force of the glare consumed him.

‘It’s not safe outside,’ a persuasive voice said. ‘You will stay indoors.’

He found himself agreeing, murmuring, ‘It’s not safe outside. I will stay indoors.’ 

‘Now go to the Music Tower and stay there,’ the voice commanded.

The next thing he knew, he was walking out of the room and back to the tower. 

He didn’t go outside again.


End file.
